Rainbow Loom
Rainbow Loom is a fun bracelet creating kit. You can make bracelets out of rubber bands with it. It is one of the hottest toys of 2013 and 2014. They have their own website which allows you to see the latest news, buy online, instructions and more! It can be found here Kinds Of Bracelets *Single *Triple Single *Starburst *Ladder *Caterpillar *Fishtail *Diamond *And More! Kinds of Bands *Mixed Opaque (Without orange) *Opaque *Jelly *Glow-in-the-dark *Mixed Jelly (Without orange) *Limited Edition *Silicone History It all started when the creator of Rainbow Loom, Choon Ng, saw his 2 daughters make bracelet out of pony bands. He thought that he wanted his daughters to think that their dad was "cool." Though, when making bracelets out of pony bands, his hands were too big. Since Choon was an engineer, he got an idea to make them with a loom. How Choon got Started He got push pins and a board and place small loom bands on the pins. Then, he got a dental hook and started looping bands, turning it into a bracelet. His daughters (Theresa and Michelle) thought it was so cool! They both asked him to make more, but his hand hurt so bad. But by then, he thought that he could make it a toy. That's where the "loom" part came from in "Rainbow Loom." He first named it "Twistz Bandz" but then there was a band called "Twist Band." With the help of his brother and niece, he came up with "Rainbow Loom". After... At first his toy wasn't a big hit. They thought that if they made a website and created videos, it would get more attention to the toy. The first person to help Choon is Suzanne Peterson, owner of Learning Express in Nevada. Later on it got more popular and it was selling in stores. Making it one of the most popular toys of the year. Trivia *Rainbow Loom was voted "T. O. T. Y." (Toy of the Year). *In 2013, it was voted the most searched thing on Google. *When releasing the sell of the "Monster Tail", the Rainbow Loom webstore said that if your order has the Monster Tail in it, your order will be shipped on Tuesday, April 1, 2014. (passed) Monster Tail The Monster Tail is currently one of the "travel size" Rainbow Looms. It is shaped like a circle/oval. When you open it, you get a manual with 2 designs. Under it, it has the Rainbow Loom hook with the new mini loom, the "Monster Tail", opaque mixed bands and larger c-clips to use for "Monster Tail" bracelets. Hooks There are 2 hooks. The regular one and the upgrade metal one. Rainbow Loom has released a new mini loom that makes faster designs. (fishtail) The upgrade metal hook comes in 3 different colors, blue, green and pink, with the new mini loom. Gallery Rainbow Loom_Single.jpg|The single pattern bracelet Rainbow Loom_TripleSingle.jpg|The triple single bracelet Rainbow Loom_Diamond.jpg|The diamond bracelet Rainbow Loom_Starburst.jpg|The starburst bracelet Rainbow Loom_Ladder.jpg|The ladder bracelet Rainbow Loom_Fishtail.jpg|The fishtail bracelet monster tail.jpg what monster tail looks like.jpg|what the monster tail looks like inside the kit of monster tail.jpg|inside the kit original rainbow loom hook.jpg|original rainbow loom hook with original mini loom rainbow loom metal hook.JPG|new metal hooks with new mini loom Category:Things/Objects